


So Damn Perfect

by DaeMoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff with a little Angst, Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Nesting Dean, Omega Dean, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeMoon/pseuds/DaeMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's acting strange lately. Should Sam worry about his Omega?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Damn Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, but I hope, it will be enjoyable. ^.^ (It’s not beta’d so please point out some significant or careless mistakes if there are some. I tried my best but sometimes it‘s not enough. ^.^’’)
> 
> I wrote this story as a gift on [spnkink-meme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/).

The whole thing started with insignificant little things that Sam first didn’t even notice it. After all, all of their clothes were scattered throughout the house so why he has noticed that one or two of his shirts and underpants just… _mysteriously disappeared_? The research was busy all his time, so he almost every night just passed out when his head reached the pillow. Bobby’s place was safe so he didn’t have to worry after all and when he pulled Dean closer half asleep… It was just too damn perfect.

Moreover his Omega was really happy and calm; his sweet scent filled the entire bedroom, so… Why did he even have to think that he should worry about something?

“Dean?”

The Omega nervously flinched when Sam spoke to him and he quickly tried to hide his Alpha’s favorite sweater behind his back. His whole body smelled of fear and shame, the sour smell squeezing Sam’s nose. He couldn’t know what to think but it was really alarming. He wanted to go to Dean and just hug his mate, but he was afraid that would only scare the Omega even better.

“Did something happen?”

He tried to speak to the older man kindly and gently, so as not to be perceived how tense he was and it have proven to be partly operational; Dean’s seemed a little relieved, though he still nervous fiddled the sweater in his hand and smelled of guilt.

“Nothing, Sammy, really, I just… I’m… I gathering our laundry," he blurted out embarrassed, avoiding his Alpha’s gaze. “I guess… C’mon! Our clothes can’t be dirty, huh?”

“Yeah… I guess” said Sam slowly, before he returned Dean faltering smile. “You’re really my perfect Omega, who cares about everything, Dean. Thanks.”

Dean’s face immediately flushed with happiness, his sweet scent was billowing under the stench of guilt. Sam pretended to turn back to his research, but as soon as Dean left the room, he immediately stood up and slowly sneaked after him. His sweater was washed just two days before so he was really curious what Dean want with it. Not to mention, that he was really touched and frightened because of his Omega’s strange behavior.

Dean finally went in the never used attic. After some shocked minute, Sam followed him as careful as he can, but the old stairs were really noise, so he wasn't so surprised when he opened the door and Dean already waited him. His eyes were wild open and full with guilt, while he sat on the floor, surrounded by Sam's clothes. There was almost his full wardrobe.

Sam stood frozen in the doorway and he could think only one thing: _It can’t be possible!_

“Alpha I… I’m really, really sorry.” Dean almost whimpered and his eyes were shine with tears. “I know we are hunters and I want to be a hunter, I didn't want to hide it from you, just… I need… I’m really sorry, I just…”

“Sss! Hush, Dean, it’s okay!”

“Sorry, Alpha, please… I'm so sorry!”

“You don't have to, it's good, I'm… I'm not mad, Dean, really. Look at me, please. ‘Kay, good… I’m not mad. A little surprised and maybe startle, but not mad. Not a bit!”

“Really?” Dean tried so hard not to cry but his voice was thick and hoarse, almost less than a little whisper. “I know pups not for hunters, Dad always said, but please…”

“Don’t say that!” Dean flinched, but Sam didn't let him recede. He pulled the trembling Omega into his lap and fondly petting his hair, tried to reassure him. It could be so damn perfect, if Dean didn't sobbed and smelled like Sam would be some kind of monster-Alpha. Sometimes he really hated their father. “Dean, it’s okay. I want pups, more than anything, so I never… Dear God, I never could push you into an abortion. God, no! I swear, sweetpie, I swear. Hush, little one, hush, please, hush!”

“But… but hunts are dangerous and we have to…”

“We don’t have to do nothing. There are others who can do the job and we… We can help them like Bobby.”

“But…”

“Dean…?” Sam felt himself sick, but tried not freaked out. “Don’t you… Don’t _you_ want the babies?”

“NO!” Dean looked terrified and pale as a ghost. “I want them, I want… Please don’t take them away from me, Sammy, please!”

“Hush, I won’t, I promise.”

It was a long time, while Dean could calm down a little while Sam petting his back and put little kisses on his tear-stained face. The Omega leaned back into his arms and kiss back needy when Sam fondled his lips with his tongue. The kiss was salty but sweet at the same time; Dean mewed when his Alpha finally broke it. His huge green eyes were full with adoration and hopes, Sam could barely stand to fuck him on the floor, among the scattered clothes.

Oh, really, his clothes.

Sam curiously looked around to found out the fact that there are only his stuffs. His heart was full with love and pure happiness, when he kissed Dean again and pushed his forehead to his Omega’s.

“You already made a nest, little one?” he asked jokingly.

Dean looked guilty, almost like one who tried to hide in his Alpha's arms.

“I was so happy when I realized it, but… I thought you will be mad and will not want them so… I just want to pretend it a little, before I told you… Sorry, Alpha.”

“It's okay. I understand.” No, he didn't understand it, but Dean seemed to rest a little when he said it. Sam really would have killed their father at the moment, if he weren't already dead. “It's kind of cute, you know? You covered with all my smelly clothes… It feels good, when my scent is all around you, isn't it, my little Omega?”

“Yes, Alpha, I like when you all around me, it’s safe and nice… I want my pups feel the same. Your kindness and love.”

“They will.” Sam promised, gently rubbing his nose to Dean’s chin. “I love you so much my perfect, beautiful Dean! I can’t wait to see your stomach become large because of our cute little puppies. It will be so damn perfect!”

Dean moaned when Sam touched his flat belly. It was a little bit embarrassing but he also can’t wait to be filled with his Alpha’s pups. He never even dared to dream about it but… but… Well, yeah. As Sam said; it was so damn perfect.


End file.
